Back In Black
by TheWingsOfALonleyAngel
Summary: This starts off right where season nine ended. Will Sam, understand? Will Cas care is the most important question.
1. Why Did I Wake Up?

Why Did I Wake Up?

"Open your eyes," The gravely voice said into my ears. I barley heard it, with the whole being 'dead' thing. I thought I was dead. I didn't want to be, but Metadouche did. I realize the voice came from Crowley. And for some reason I did as he said and opened them. See, I thought you got maybe some built in shades or something when demons made their eyes black, like they would go to the beach and just go 'It's really bright' and blink their eyes black. That's not the case because when I opened my eyes I everything was fine. No tinted vision or anything. I looked over to Crowley who has a smirk on his face. "Oh Dean, you are brilliant," I looked down to see I had the blade in my hand, and I tossed it away from me.

"Why am I so brilliant? And why the hell would you save me?" I was aggravated. All the King of Hell did is point at a mirror that was next to my bed. Confused I went over and saw. I was a freaking black eyed bitch. "What the hell!?" I blinked several times trying to make it go away back to my normal green eyes that everybody loved. "Why? What?" I yelled at him.

"Oh Dean, you are brilliant. Cain doesn't die that easily," I squinted at him. "Really? You have the Mark, the blade..." He said hoping I would catch on. "Dean, you are Cain," These words hit hard. I stood there speechless.

"I-I don't feel like a murderess demon. I feel like I woke up and need to go back to sleep." I sat back down on my bed and ran my fingers through my hair.

"You aren't going to feel like him until the blade is in your hand. Otherwise you will still be the same old squirrel." I nodded my head like I got it.

"Okay, now get out." I said bluntly. I needed to soak this in, like when you get handed a really good looking piece of pie.

"Oh, one more thing. At this very moment your moose of a brother is summoning me to sell his soul to get you back. What should I do? Take it anyway?" Crowley said half way out of my room.

"Jesus Sammy," I mumbled under my breath. "Just, just tell him to go into my room. I will try to explain to him what is going on," I shooed him away. I was left by myself. I started to freak out, realizing I am one of the things I hunt. I was just so freaking pissed. I sat their fighting tears. A thought ran through my mind on where Cas was. I was scared on what he would think, what Sam would think. Cas was probably with Metatron getting told that I was dead. God, why the hell couldn't I just stay dead. Minutes passed and I finally heard footsteps running towards my room.

"Dean!" Sam yelled in his concerned, nervous cry. I hear this whenever I am hurt or lost. He rushed into my room and stared. "Dean? You died? How are you...?" I didn't trust my voice so I blinked instead, showing my new glossy black eyes. As I suspected he pulled his gun on me. I didn't even flinch. I blinked back to green.

"Sammy, it's me." I saw in his face that that didn't convince him. "Cowley brought me back. I am the new Cain," That made him more confused. "I am me, the pie loving hunter, but when or if I take a hold of the Blade I turn into Cain. Crowley thought it was a good idea." I gave him my 'sorry but this is how it has to be' face. Sam finally put down his gun and sat down at my desk.

"Dean? I was going to say that this doesn't make sense, but it does. I mean I am just glad you are not full time Cain." He gave one of those laughs you would do when you have nothing else.

"Dude, this is not okay! I am what we hunt! I am an abomination! Crowley said I was brilliant, that's when you know I am messed up," I was almost yelling by now.

"It is just going to take some getting used to, Dean. I mean we could use it to our advantage. You are what we hunt, but only when you hold the blade. We will lock it up when we are not in need of it. Dean everything will be okay." He walked over and put a hand on my shoulder. I just shook my head.

"No it won't." I muttered under my breathe. I didn't want him to hear that so I just smiled at him. After a few minutes of sitting in silence Sam walked out the room stating he was going to make dinner for us. I stayed in my room and played with my eye colors. After a while I started hearing yelling from in the other room. I got up quickly and grabbed my gun. I turned the corner and saw Sam waving his hands and shouting at something.

"Why don't you ask Crowley! I wasn't there to watch him be brought back!" I heard Sam yell.

"He should not be like that. I am just glad there is a way for him not to be Cain all the time, and just be Dean." Cas. It was Cas. My heart started pounding and I put the gun in my belt. I still stood there.

"Why don't you talk to him? He most likely wants to talk to you," Sam stopped yelling. Cas didn't respond so I stepped forward. I expected Cas to start throwing punches as me, but all he did was step forward and hug me. A real sincere hug. He was shaking. I hugged him back, it felt nice.

"I thought you were dead. Metatron told me you were dead." His voice shook with pain and heartbreak. I felt something wet fall on my shirt and suspected it was tears, so I hugged him tighter.

"I'm not Cas. It's me. I'm me," I whispered in his ear. I heard Sam walk away to the living room. "God, it is so nice to see you," Now tears were falling down my face. We slowly released from the hug and I saw that his eyes were all red and puffy. I put a hand on his neck and smiled. "It's me, Cas."

"I know," Is all he said before he cupped my face and kissed me. My mind swirled with all different thoughts, but I ignored them and closed my eyes and melted away into his ruff lips. I had always dreamed of this moment just never thought I would be half demon. It was just a nice moment. Neither of us wanted to go further at the moment. We just wanted to take each other in. I put my hand in his hair, oh god was it soft. I mean really soft. He hands went around my neck. He released from the kiss first and I smiled at him. "No angel has ever kissed a demon," He said looking me in my eyes.

"It's just me that you kissed, not Cain." I kissed him softly. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." Cas smiled at me and I smiled back. "Dinner? I think it's burgers," Cas nods excitedly. We both walked to the kitchen and we saw Sammy making the burgers.

"No salt on yours right Dean?" He gave me a smirk showing he was joking.

"Shut up," I bounced back.

Dinner went well, I guess. We talked about Cain, Crowley and Metatron. At the end of dinner there where seven burgers eaten and zero progress made on what to do. "We will kill Metatron," Cas blurted out. Me and Sam looked at him with surprise. "We will kill him."

"Okay, but then wouldn't Heaven have anarchy?" Sam asks putting the dishes in the sink.

"No, I will take over. But not as a dictator like Metatron and Niomi. I will just help them along, the angles are like sheep," He didn't look hurt that he just called his own people that. I patted his back.

"Well, than let's do it Cas." I started walking to my room but turned around. "Tired Cas?" I pointed to my room and raised my eyebrows.

"I don't sleep..."

"Not the point, come on," I waved my hand towards my room and Cas followed.


	2. Next Day

Next Day

That morning I woke and saw the ruffled black hair laying next to me. I watched him breath for a bit before he woke up. "Mornin' Cas,"

"Dean," His voice sounded a little shocked mixed with tiredness. "Black," I realized he is meaning my eyes were black and I switched them back to green. "Much better," He added and kissed my on the forehead.

"Sorry about that, I guess I can't control it," I gave him a smile and rested my head on his chest. Before we went to be bed he took off his clothes down to underwear because I told him it would be more comfortable. "I though you said you didn't sleep?"

"I guess, my grace is wearing off faster than I thought. It doesn't matter." He played with my hair and I heard him sigh.

"Yes it does. I remember Metatron saying that when your grace burns out so do you, Cas I don't want that to happen!" I sat up and looked at him in the eyes. His blue blue eyes, with no chance of turning black. He didn't answer at first.

"When I kill Metatron I am going to take back my grace. He has it in his office. Once I get it back I can put it back in me and I will be fine. I thought this out Dean, don't worry about me," He pushed my head back on his chest and we lied there for a while. I felt his breathing calm down, so I closed my eyes and calmed mine.

"Hello Boys, Comfortable are we?" I shot up and Cas did the same. "Did I interrupt something here?" He pointed at the two of use.

"What the hell Crowley!?" I yelled covering my bare chest . Cas gave him one of his scowls and covered his chest up too.

"Oh need to cover up for me dear," He walked closer and sat on the foot of the bed. "A bit weird isn't it? An angel and a demon. Sounds a bad joke," He smirked at us.

"Get the hell out of here Crowley!" I demanded. "Go bother Sam, I bet he wants to see you," I waved my hand at him, but he didn't acknowledge anything I said.

"So, Castiel. What is it like? Having your long time crush be a murderess demon? Pleasant? Awful?" Cas didn't answer him. "Well, just seeing what the arrangements are right now," He motioned to the bed. "I suspect it be pleasant. I could have guessed that you would like Dean as a demon, from the kink you had towards Meg." This triggered Cas.

"I never had a thing towards Meg, I was not myself." He defended. I put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. I had to admit, when he kissed Meg I was really jealous. It was a hot kiss. Crowley raised his shoulders.

"What ever you say, Angel. Anyhow, I am here for Cain," He looked at me and I cocked my head. "I thought since maybe you are Cain now, you should be trained." I got out of the bed and put on a shirt.

"You are not training me!" I snapped at him. I could feel Cas kind of jump, and Crowley smirked.

"Well, seeing that your eyes just turned black when you got angry, I don't think you need much training. A little more Cain than you thought huh?" I looked into the mirror and saw the darkness. I blinked it away. "And I know what you're thinking _Oh Crowley I don't like this, is there any possible way to take it away?_, and to that I will say no." I shoved him against the wall with that and snarled at him.

"There has to be, I can not be like this...An abomination." This time I could feel the black descend on my face. He just gave me one of his stupid ass smirks and disappeared. I punched the wall. It didn't hurt, so I kept doing it until there was a whole in the wall.

"Dean!" Cas yelled when I started punching next to the whole. "Dean, stop. Please you're hurting yourself," Cas walked up to me and took me by my shoulders and walked me away. Without warning tears started flooding my eyes and cascaded down my face. He sat me on the bed and let me rest my head on the crook of his neck. "It's okay, Crowley lies. We will find something to help," He reassured me by playing with my hair.

"Cas, it won't be okay. Cain was like this forever, and I will be too. I am an abomination, Cas," I said through tears. He took a hold my face so I could look him in the eyes.

"Hey, I would rather have you, cursed or not remember?" He smiled and kissed me. My tears gradually stopped after multiple kisses and hugs from my Angel. "Okay?"

"Okay." We both then got up and headed out into the bunker to find Sam on his laptop.

"Oh, Crowley came in and told me to tell you hi," Sam said once he saw us walk in. "I've been researching all night about Cain, and I got some things but nothing on how we could take that side of you out. Sorry Dean. I then just started looking for a case." Sam turned his laptop around for Cas and I to read. **Five People's Eyes Burned Out at Local Bar.** "Seems like our thing, angels. Cas, do you think it was Metatron?" Cas read more of the article before answering.

"Yes, most likely. This is probably a warning or intimidation. He thinks Dean is dead, so he thinks he can get away with more," Sam and I nodded. "We should go" He looked at me and I smiled.

"I agree, show this dipwad that I am still living," Sam closed his laptop and we started to get our things and walk out the door. We got to my baby we took our seats. It only took around twenty minutes to get to the Bar, I knew it well. "Cas, still got the fake ID I gave you?" He pulled it out of his trench coat with a proud smile on his face. My mind raced back to the first day I gave it to him, felt like so long ago. He had been though so much and he still had it. I smiled back, a smile filled with joy and hope, a smile I save for him and Sammy. I opened my door but I couldn't get out. I tried again and again and I was stuck. I looked up and remembered I trapped this whole car. I growled then looked at Sam. "Can you umm, scrape of a piece of the devils trap Sammy?" I asked trying not to get angry. He didn't laugh, but he took out his knife and did as I asked. "Thanks" I breathed out. Great, now my own baby hates me. The three of us then walked up to the yellow tape and showed our badges, Cas's again upside down. "So, what happened?" I asked one of the detectives already there once we got in.

"No idea. Anything glass is shattered, five people have their eyes burned out of there sockets, nothing was stolen, and security camera's got not on it," The rather chubby man with a redneck accent said to us. "We have seen these things in the past all around the country, but we still have no explanation. I'll let you guys take a look," He left leaving us next to a dead waitress.

"Well, this is definitely angel work," Sam said as he bent down and observed the wholes where the eyes should be. Cas and I walked to the other bodies to check them out. As I was about to kneel down, through the window I saw the back of a short man. I elbowed Cas to look at him and whispered Metatron. The two of us raced outside leaving Sam to the bodies.

"Hey, Metadouche!" I yelled. He turned around and his eyes widened. "Yea, I am alive. I don't die that easily. Here to admire your work?" He looked me up and down then to Cas.

"Well, my work is quite nice isn't it? Who wouldn't want to marvel at it? Castiel, you playing detective now with the Winchesters?" Cas said nothing, just stared at him. "_Well_, I can clearly see that you are angry with me because I told you Humanity was dead," He shrugged and smiled at me.

"Humanity?" I asked.

"Oh yes! That is your nickname now," I shook my head. "God, you can be an idiot. When Castiel first came down here all he wanted to do was save humanity, back then that meant the human race. But as he played with you for a while, he just wanted to make sure you were safe. And Sam of course, but that was different. You became 'Humanity' to him. Hence the nickname Humanity," I shifted my weight and just glared at him. "I think it's quite clever actually, but everyone's a critic," His tone showed no fear. I looked over to Cas, who showed a subtle pink color. "Okay, well it was nice talking to you boys, but got to dash, you know the whole taking over heaven thing," I grabbed his shirt.

"You are not going anywhere." I said. He turned around and looked at me like it was normal for people to push him around. "You are coming back to the bunker with us." I stated still gripping his shirt.

"You know Dean, I know what you and your angel are planning. And I got rid of his grace. It's gone. So, kill me, but Castiel is still going to die with me," I gritted my teach ready to say something back, but Cas put his hand on my arm. All I ended up doing was grabbing the cuffs from the trunk, and put him in the back seat with them on his wrists. I looked around trying to see if he came there with anyone. "I came here alone. After the incident with Gadreel, I decided to work alone," He stated. I slammed the door in his face and walked back to the crime scene with Cas.

"Dude, I got Metatron in the backseat, we have to go," I said to Sam who was talking to a family member. His eyes widened.

"What? You just stumbled upon him?" He waved him hands toward the car while we walked over.

"No, well kind of. I looked out the window and he was just standing there. He is not very good at concealing himself," We got into the car and when Cas got into the backseat with Metadouche he decided to knock him out. The last thing I heard from the short angel was _Castiel_, then a thud. I looked back at Cas and gave him a dorky thumbs up. He smiled and sat relaxed to the ride home.

Once we got back I had Sam bring him to the dungeon. "Cas, is he lying about not having his grace? He must have it, he could use it as leverage if he chose,"

"He is lying, When I was last in his office when he told me you were dead," He voice got soft. "I saw it in a cabinet across the room," He walked over to the kitchen and got two beers for us.

"Thanks. Well we could always leave him in the dungeon, because there is no way he could get out of there, and you could go to Heaven and steal it." I sat on the table and looked at him.

"Well, yes, but everyone in that place hates me and would kill me in a second. We would have to keep the handcuffs on him, bring him in with me and make it look like I am the one in trouble, then I would be able to steal my grace." He took a sip of beer and walked in between my legs. "Then, you and I can kill him." He added softly. I rested my head on his and smiled.

"That was the most romantic thing you have ever say to me." I whispered smiling. He put his arms around me and I did the same. Just as we about to conjoin lips my moose of a brother walked in on us and started talking.

"Alright, so Metatron..." His voice slowed when he saw us. We got untangled and acted like nothing happened. "Umm, he is in the dungeon. Did you guys think of a plan when I was gone or were you too busy with each other?"

"Shut up Sammy, we got a plan," After that I explained to him what we were going to do. He liked it. We all agreed that we would commence it the next day. So Cas and I went to bed, while Sam stayed up still researching Cain.


	3. Castiel's Grace

Castiel's Grace

The next morning went along smoothly. We got our angel blades, and we went down to the basement to get Metatron. "We need you to bring us to Heaven, more specifically your office. You will bring us there acting like you captured us." I walked over to him and leaned on the table.

"Take the handcuffs off." He demanded.

"No can do. You will put a jacket over them." I answered. Sam got him out of the chair while Cas just scowled at him. We all stood in front of Metatron. "Alright teleport us to your office," Metatron did as he was told and a second later we opened out eyes to a big building in front of us. "Ready?" I breathed out to Cas. He nodded. I could see the nervousness in his eyes. I knew he hated that his own people disliked him. I covered Metatron's cuffs and we walked in. Metatron nodded at angels passing by, they stared at Cas and I and I blinked my eyes black and they got scared and ran off. I smiled and did it to every angel that stared at us. I looked over to Cas and he was smiling at me. Once we got to his office I had to have scared maybe a third of the angels in the building.

"There." Is all Metatron said. He sat in his chair and started typing on his type writer.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I snapped.

"Oh, didn't know? I am writing a story. And so far is has all come true," He smirked at his paper. I just rolled my eyes and started looking in all the cabinets.

"Dean," I heard Cas say. I walked over and saw what he was holding. "I thought you threw this away a long time ago." I grabbed the object in his hand and caught myself almost crying.

"I did." I bluntly said. It was my necklace. The one Sam gave me when we were kids. The once Cas used to try to find God. The one that I threw away in a motel room. "Sam." I breathed out. He walked over and muttered _whoa_ under his breath. I trudged over to Metatron who was typing away on his type writer. "Where the hell did you get this?" I said holding it out.

"Oh that old thing. I got that a while ago. Thought it was very nice looking so I took it." He sat his head on his hands and smiled at me. "Thought you wouldn't mind because you were the one that threw is away in the first place." I gave him a disgusted grunt and shoved the necklace in my pocket and continued looking around. A few minutes passed and nothing was found. "Can't find it can you?" Metatron asked.

"Shut up." Sam said not even looking at him. I got aggravated and turned back to his desk and put my face a few inches from his.

"Where the hell is Cas's grace?" I demanded. My eyes were now black. He didn't answer. "Where. The. Hell. Is. It?" I grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him into his desk making his gut slam into the side. He grunted, so I did it again, and again, and again. "Where is his grace?!" I yelled in his smug face.

"Dean! Stop!" Sam yelled turning me around. I growled at him still with my black eyes. I swung a punch, but he moved just in time.

"Dean, stop, this isn't you! Please Dean," I heard Cas plead. I looked at him, and I felt my face relax. I blinked my eyes back to green.

"Sorry, I don't, I don't know" I mumbled. I sat down in a chair feeling Cas come over and rub my head. "I can't control it." I held off tears, and anger.

"Cain. That's how you are alive." Metatron stated not looking up from his typing. No one replied.

"Wait a second, grace glows a white sort of light right?" Sam asked looking towards the desk.

"Yes," Cas answered confused. Sam walked over to a lamp on the angel's desk. He started to unscrew the light bulb, but the light never stopped.

"I think I found it," He said handing it to Cas. Cas smiled big and took to bulb from his hand.

"Thank you Sam. Thank you," He hugged Sam before taking apart the light bulb. The grace slowly flew out towards him and he sucked it into his mouth. When it was all gone he looked around the room to me and Sam. "I am okay. I am better" he smiled. I ran up to him, hugged him, and picked hm up and spun him around. He was laughing.

"Oh Cas! I am so happy right now. I am glad you are okay!" I said once I put him down. I looked over to Sam who also had a smile on his face. I then saw Metatron just staring at us not amused. He started to slow clap. "Stop," I said bluntly to him. I didn't notice that my eyes turned black when I said that until I felt them blink back. Sam walked over to us and put a hand on my shoulder.

"I have a feeling we should go to the prison here. I don't know why. I just have a weird feeling that we should." I looked at him concerned.

"Alright, let's go. Get Metatron. Cas, could you bring us there?" He nodded and teleported us to the prison. "Alright Sam, what are feelings now?" He only pointed forward. We followed him until he got to a cell and just stared in it. "Sammy you okay?"

"I thought you were dead!" I hear him say into the cell. His voice cracked.

"Me too, Samsquach." I looked in to see the one and only Gabriel. I was in shock. "Hello, Deano. Hey, Cassie." Gabe stood up and looked at Sam. "I'm alive. I think Metadouche brought me back," He said pointing at him. "Could you get me out of here maybe?" Sam quickly turned to Metatron and took the keys that were on his belt. He unlocked the cell and right away hugged Gabriel. "Oomph, Hey Sammy." He greeted again.

"I though you were dead!" Sam repeated with more sadness in his voice. Cas and I stood back and watched. It was funny seeing a very tall man hug a very short man. "It is so good to see you!"

"It's good to see you too. I was glad you could understand my real voice. I was surprised. Most people can't. Even Dean over here can't understand Cassie's real voice."  
"So you told him to come down here?" I asked. Gabe nodded. I looked over to Cas. "Do you think I could be able to understand you now sense I am Cain?" Cas started to open his mouth but Gabriel interrupted him.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! You are Cain! A murderess demon? Wow. Well I guess the personality fits you, you do like killing things. Wait, but you're not acting like him now. Why?"

"I am only Cain, when I am holding the blade or get angry." I said to him. He nodded like he got the right answer. "So, back to what I was asking Cas. Is it possible?"

_Dean? Dean? Can you hear me?_ I looked around to Cas who was just staring at me. "Yes. Yes I can. That awesome. Can I do it back?"

_Castiel, Castiel, can your fine ears hear me? _

_Yes._ "Okay, this is the coolest thing ever!" I expressed. "So now we can talk to our angels in private." I winked at Cas, and Gabe winked at Sam.

_Dean to Cas. Dean to Cas. Want to test this out more tonight? Wink Wink._

_Dean, lets just get back to the bunker. _

"Fine" I said aloud. "Let's get going then" I said a little too loud. Sam held onto Metatron and Gabe, while I held on to Cas. We were back in the dungeon. "Sam, lock Metatron back up." I directed. Cas, Gabe and I walked back into the main room. "So... You have a thing for Sam? Because all he did for a week after you died was listen to Adele and eat chocolate truffles." Gabe laughed.

"Yes. Always have. When Metadouche brought me back the first thing I tried to do was come back to Sam, but he angel proofed everything he put me in. So when I felt Sam in the same building I tried to see if he could hear me, he did."

"It is nice to see you Gabriel." Cas said. Gabe smiled and wrapped his arms around his brother.

"Nice to see you too, bro. Mostly because you finally got your feeling straight about Deano over there," He smirked at me. "Well I shouldn't say you got your feelings straight, because there is nothing straight about your relationship. Dean's as straight as a slinky." The arch angel then walked off to find Sam. I look over to Cas.

"I am glad you got your grace back." I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Me too."

"Oh, I have a question! So if I am able to talk to you through the connection, could I talk to Sam?"

"I guess so," Cas said shrugging his shoulders. I smiled at him.

_Hey, Sammy, Sam. You makin' out with Gabriel yet? Sammmmmmyyyy. _

_Go away Dean! _

_You are making out with him aren't you?_

_Yes, now please go away! _I smiled proudly.

"Want to go to a bar?" I ask Cas after I am done with Sam.

"Sure." Before we headed out I took my necklace out of my pocket and put it back around my neck where it belonged.


	4. The Bar Scene

The Bar Scene

We took the impala to the bar and I made sure before I got in to check the devil traps. Once we walk in the bartender waves at me.

"What's up Dean? The regular? Beer with a burger?" I sat down with Cas and smiled at him.

"Hey! Umm, yes, no salt on the burger please though, and could I have a burger for this guy with salt and another beer?" The bartender nods and goes into the kitchen. "You still eat and drink right?" I asked Cas.

"I don't need to, but yes, I still can." I put my arm around him. "You are not afraid people with stare?"

"Nope. You are mine. And I want people to know that." I wink at him. "Plus I don't want some skimpy girls coming over here and flirting with you," I confessed. "Remember the time I brought you to a strip club for the first time? You were scared out of your wits, then we got kicked out because you offended one of the girls." I saw him smile.

"I do. I was scared. I liked you, and when the girl came over and flirted with me I as petrified. So I did whatever in my power to get her away. It worked." He said laughing.

"You liked me back then?" I asked in all seriousness.

"Of course I did Dean. I never understood human emotions when you first met me, then you taught me how to be more human and I understood more how I felt about you. You never thought you deserved saving, you never really thought great of yourself, and I did. I saw all the good things in you. You helped me so much. You had a chance to leave Purgatory, but you didn't leave with out me,and I know I didn't leave with you but that's not the point. I have loved you for a long time Dean Winchester. Even now, when you are half demon I still love you, and I will love you forever." My eyes filled up with tears, and the only thing I could think of doing was to kiss him, so that is what I did. I grabbed his collar and slammed his lips against mine, not giving a crap if people don't like it. My tears fell of my face onto his. I released from the kiss and laid my head on his. We staying like this for a few seconds before we heard plates crash in front of us. Our food.

"I love you too Castiel. I will love you forever and always." I said before I turned to my food. I wiped my face with a napkin, because 1, I looked like a baby, and 2, the salt in my tears really burns. Throughout the meal we talked about normal things. No angels, demons crap. It was nice to talk about normal human things. As we were about to finish up and leave I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Can I help you?" I asked as I turned around.

"Dean Winchester?" The man asked. I could see he was a demon. Black eyed. I rolled my eyes.

"What do you want?" I asked impatiently

"Crowley wants to talk to you,"

"And... Just tell him to talk to me in person without having to send you people,"

"It doesn't work the way," And with that everyone at the bar turned to me, all black eyed. Even the bartender. "Come with us. You can bring Castiel,"

"No." I stood up to look him in the eyes. "I am not going with you," Cas gets up too. A second later I got punched in the jaw. I shook it off and glared at him. "Okay," I growled. I kicked his gut, and started punching the people that came towards me. My eyes turned black. "I don't want to hurt you," I stated as the bartender lunged at me. I shook my head and punched him hard enough to knock him out. A few of them went to Cas and started throwing punches. Thankfully Cas fought back. Together, we knocked out all of them and only had a few cuts and bruises. In the distance I heard clapping.

"Well, look at that. Angel and Demon working together. Very good." It was Crowley. "I knew you weren't going to go with them, I just wanted to see what you would do. You guys make a good team."

_Dean, we should leave, take my hand I can get us out._

I heard Cas, but didn't pay attention. I some what growled at Crowley, and he rolled his eyes.

"Instead of just training the New Dean, maybe I could train him _and_ his angel," I looked over to Cas who showed that he didn't want to do that at all. "Don't look so disgusted Cat," He spit the last word out. "You know it would be brilliant," Crowley smiled.

_Dean, we should really leave. He wants us to play games with him. We should leave._

_I know Cas. But give me a minute. _

I saw Cas look at me then back to Crowley. "Crowley, all you want to do with us is start an army. Make yourself look threatening again. It's not going to happen. Piss off." At that I took Cas's hand and we got out of there. Cas brought us back to the bunker. Sam and Gabriel were no where to be found, probably off in Sam's room doing God knows what. "We do have to go back later to get my car" I said to Cas. He just nodded. "You okay Cas?"

"Yes, actually no." He turned to me. "Crowley is going to whatever in his power to get to you and now possibly me, Metatron's in the dungeon and we don't even know what we are going to do with him, you're Cain-" I interrupted him seeing that he was going to keep going.

"Hey. Things might be a bitch right now, but it will get better," I promised. He gave me a half smile. "I'm not full demon. We will gank Metatron and Crowley." I added. I kissed him on the forehead and walked down to clean my guns. While I was doing that Cas went to his room. And hour or so passed and I feel asleep on the table.

The next day I woke up around nine and walked towards Cas's room and found him reading. I walked passed not to disturb him. I then got to Sam's room. God, do I wish they would have closed their freaking door. I looked in to see him and the arch angel tangled in each other. Naked. I almost threw up. He is my brother in all, but _really_. After that traumatic event I went back to Cas's room. I knocked before going in. " Do not walk pass Sammy's room unless you want to see our brothers in a male pretzel." I laughed to myself and sat down on his bed. "Whatcha reading?" Cas showed me the cover.

"The bible," I just stare at him.

"Really Cas? The bible." He looks up at me. There was something in his eyes that got to me. "Is everything okay?"

"Something doesn't seem right." He answered putting the old book down. "Metatron still in the basement?"He asked.

"When I checked last night," He shacked his head.

"We need to check now," He got up and started walking out the door. I followed him weaving through the halls. Once we got to the room I turned on the lights while Cas was already opening the doors to the dungeon. "Dammit," I heard him mumble. I jogged over to him.

"Son of a bitch!" I expressed. The douche was gone. I stomped my feet. "How the hell did he get out?!" I yelled. Cas didn't answer, I could see he was too aggravated. "Okay, well we need to get the two love birds out of bed and track him down," I ran and Cas followed to Sam's room. "Don't look," I mumbled before I knocked on the door frame. Neither of them moved. "Hey ya love birds! Get up!" I yelled. Sam moved first, and right away his face was red. He shoved Gabriel almost making him fall off the bed. Sam covered his junk and Gabriel not noticing Cas and I standing there started to stand up. "Hey, hey, hey! Don't need to see that!" I yelled before I saw anything. Gabriel's face turned pink and he put a blanket up to him. "Get dressed then come out," I ordered before closing the door. Cas and I paced in the living room waiting for them.

"H-hey, umm what's going on?" Sam asked once he and his angel came out.

"Metatron escaped," Cas answered. I saw the shock on Sam's face and the disbelief on Gabe's. "We will need to find him before he kills more people,"

"He could have flown back to heaven," Gabriel suggested.

"No. I don't think he would. He would have to tell his followers he got kidnapped by the Winchesters and I don't think he would want to do that," Castiel countered. "He is probably still in the state,"

"Okay, then let's go," Sam said. The four of us then got back the impala and drove around. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Well, until we heard something from the radio.

**Police are saying it was a gas leak, but others think otherwise. Abandoned building somehow burned to the ground. **"Metatron?"

"Most Likely," Cas answered. I drove them to where the building was. Once we got there there was not really any one there. Everyone left, or didn't really care. As we walked out to the building Cas stared at the ground. "There's a message. In enochion. Do you see it Gabriel?"

"Yup, says 'Chains don't restrain me. Come to the building were I stabbed the dear Winchester,'" Gabriel recited. I breathed out and looked at my brother.

"Should we go?" He asked. I shrugged my shoulders. "It's most likely a trap," He added as if I didn't know that before.

"I want to." I answered. This was true. I wanted to go to that building and kill the angel. I wanted him to be dead. I also wanted to kill Crowley, so I had an idea. "What if we get Crowley to come to the building. Tell him to meet us there like we will say yes to his training thing. Once they are both there we can kill them both. Kill two birds with one stone."

"That is actually a good idea," Cas said to me. "Let's do that." When we all agreed we first went back to the bunker to get the rest of our guns. I called Crowley.

"Hello, Cain. Think about what I said," I hated him calling me Cain, but there was nothing I could do at the moment.

"I did. Meet me at-" I told him the address and waited for him to answer.

"Okay see you there in thirty minutes," Crowley finally said. He hung up and let out a big breath of hot air. I looked around to see the three of them staring at me.

"He will be there in thirty minutes." I rubbed the back of my neck and looked at Sam and Cas. Gabriel walked off somewhere. "Hey, umm can we bring the blade. We would have so much more luck if I had it. I would be tougher and more powerful. Let me bring it. Until we get in the building I won't touch it," I looked back and forth between them.

"Okay," Sam finally said. "You are right. But once they are both dead I am taking it away," He added. I looked to Cas.

"I do agree it would help, but we need to be careful," He said. I smiled at them then grabbed Cas's hand and dragged him to the bedroom. "Are you okay Dean?" He asked once we go there.

"I don't know how this will end, Cas. If I go, for good I want you to know that I love you. So so freaking much." I squeezed his hand.

"Dean, don't talk like that. Everything will be okay. No one is going to die except for the two men who deserve to," He pulled my hips closer to his and kissed my lips. A soft, loving kiss. "I love you too, Dean" He said when he released. "Now let's go," Cas gave me one last kiss before turning out the door. I stood in place for a few seconds before heading out the room myself.

When it got closer Sam brought out the blade in a cloth and set it on the table. My mark started to sting. I just ignored it. "We should get going," Sam suggested to all of us. We nodded. Once we got to the car we packed it will guns, Ruby's knife, and The Blade. A few minutes later we were off to the building where I died. No one talked, and the radio was silent. We finally got to our destination and I went to the trunk and saw the cloth covered blade. I felt myself wanting it, wanting to take it in my hand and be Cain, but stopped. Sam got his gun , Cas and Gabe took out their angel blade's and I finally took a hold of the blade. Power rushed through my veins. My eyes turned black as we walked in the building. We only had to walk a little bit before meeting Crowley.

"Oh good, you already have the blade in your hand," He said once he saw me. "Doesn't it feel good? Feel powerful Dean? Feel the rush?" He walked closer to us. "And I see you brought the peanut gallery," He added when he saw the rest of the crew. "They come here to watch or something?"

"Shut up Crowley," Sam snapped. I couldn't talk. Well I could but I myself couldn't. If I even tried to open my mouth Cain would do the talking. I walked closer to Crowley. I knew exactly how I wanted to kill him.

"Oh, the Moose speaks," Crowley exclaimed. He gave Sam and smirk. I felt a rush of energy when he taunted Sam. I walked a little closer. I was two feet away. I could feel Cain's presence gaining power over me. He too wanted Crowley dead, so it didn't take much persuasion. "Dean, what are you doing? Back up," I didn't listen. With the blade in my hand and Cain in my head I pushed to blade through his chest. I saw his eyes widen then glow. I saw his body fall to the ground. I saw the life leave him. I had no emotion on my face when I took to blade out of him. Right away Sam grabbed it out of my hand. Cas put his hand on my shoulder. I blinked my eyes back to green before turning to him.

"He's dead," Cas stated. "Crowley is no more,"


	5. What Happened Last

What happened Last

I looked to Sam and he gave me a smile.

"You did good Deano," Gabriel said patting my back. "No let's go get the other one," The four of us walked to where I was stabbed. Sam stayed silent not wanting to think about it. "Where's Metatron?" Gabriel waved his hands in the empty room.

"Fellas!" We heard behind us. "Sorry I'm late, I was hungry," We all stared at him. "I thought the burning building would catch your attention. I thought I should tell you why the cuffs didn't work," He said as though he was telling us a story.

_Dean, get the blade from Sam and kill him._ I heard Cas say in my head. I walked over to Sam and nudged his arm.

_Give me the blade_. I said through the connection. He did as I told him to and he handed it to me with out making it known. I held it behind my back. "Well, those cuffs you put on my were heavy duty, but you gave me old broken down ones, so-"

"We don't care." Gabriel interrupted. Metatron looked at him with such disgust even Gabriel felt uncomfortable. I was glad Gabe stopped him talking because his voice can get annoying. I walked slowly towards the short angel, wanting him to look me in the eyes as I would kill him. As he was staring at Gabriel I raised the blade and got an inch to his chest before he grabbed my wrist and twisted it making the blade rub against my chest.

"You really think I would fall for this. I knew you were going to kill me," Metatron snarled.

"Let him go Metatron! Cas demanded, his voice echoing the room. Sam raised his gun and took a shot at the angel. We all knew the shots wouldn't kill him. Metatron go shot right in the shoulder, but didn't even get phased. Cas and Gabriel starting to run at Metatron, angel blades in hand, but as they got close Metatron flew them against the wall. All three of them were now all pinned to the concrete wall staring at me. "Dean!" Cas yelled. I tried to loosen Metatron's grip of my wrist but failed. Not even Cain was helping me.

"Say goodbye to Dean Winchester," Echoed through my ears as I could feel him pushing the blade in my chest. I was still holding the blade, so all he had to do was push.

"Dean no!" I heard Cas say. It was the last thing I heard. I felt pain, and even more pain as the blade go closer to my heart. Seconds later I was gone.


	6. Now

Now

I died. Now I am writing this in Heaven. Yea, sounds all cliché and everything but it's true. The last thing I heard was my angel's voice. Now I am up here. It's actually not that bad. I get to see Bobby, Jo, Ellen, and even my mom. I have the chance to see my memories with Sam and everyone else. The best part of it is I still get to see Cas everyday. He told me that after I was stabbed he got free and ganked Metatron. Cas is now the ruler of Heaven, but not a dictator. Cas tells Sam how I am doing every once and awhile. Oh, and I don't have any Cain in me. No mark of Cain to be seen or felt. Just the hand print from Cas pulling me from Hell.

It's nice. It's sort of like I just live in a different country. Sam is on Earth still hunting people and saving things, and he is with Gabriel now, so he's is very happy. Me and Cas have a very good relationship, and everything is okay. For once everything is okay.

And Team Free Will lives on.


End file.
